


Beacon Hills Secrets

by Alpha_Texan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Texan/pseuds/Alpha_Texan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 AU. OC Jake Collins. Jake Collins has been living his entire life in Beacon Hills with a secret which he has hidden from his best friends. When one of his best friends Scott gets bitten in the woods everything changes and he's forced to reveal his secret. Can he help his friend control the wolf while attempting to bring down the alpha that killed someone he considered family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for any grammar mistakes you may find. This is my first attempt at writing a fic for Teen Wolf though I have several but this was my first attempt. My best friend requested this and I tried my best. Also, this is first time posting on this site so forgive me if I forgot a crap ton of tags.

"1, 2... 1,2,3" Jake counted off as Erica punched the mitts on his hands. "Alright, again" he told her before recounting as she followed with her fists. The sound of his phone alarm going off notified them that time was up and Erica finished off the set before stopping and allowing herself a breather. "You did good" he informed her before handing her a towel to wipe herself down. "That's cause I have a great teacher" she returned as she rid her flushed face of sweat followed by quickly pecking him on the lips with a smile on her face as she leaned back against the vacant table except for their phones.  
He didn't say anything just placed his hands on her waist and kissed her before lifting her up and placing her on the table as the kissing started becoming more heated and he slid his hands up to her hair. They pulled away a bit later to catch their breaths though Jake was peppering kisses along her cheek and down her neck causing her to gasp at the feel.  
He slid his hands down to her sports bra and was about to remove it when his phone began to vibrate and the Emperial March ringtone began to play notifying him of who it was. He pulled away from her neck with a groan before reaching over and picking up his phone.  
"Somebody better be dead" was how he answered the phone with his eyes solely focused on Erica as she was slowly unzipping his sleeveless hoodie and placing kisses on his toned bare skin as she did so.  
"There is" was Stiles reply and Jake's head shot up and he stopped Erica in her tracks causing her to groan in annoyance and look up at him about to say something but when she saw the look on his face she stayed quiet. "Jake?" Stiles called over the phone.  
"What do you mean somebody's dead?" Jake asked a bit worried it was somebody he was close to. At hearing this he could see Erica's eyes open wide in shock.  
"Yeah, I overheard my dads conversation on the phone and a pair of joggers found a dead girls body in the preserve" Stiles replied but Jake was still a bit in shock, he started having a bad feeling in his gut. "But that's not the best part, they only found the lower half of her body. Her upper body is missing" he continued a bit excited.  
"Stiles somebody is dead and you find this exciting?" He chastised Stiles for his mental state of thinking.  
"What? No!" Stiles argued but the lack of conviction in his voice said otherwise.  
"Whatever" he muttered before remembering Erica was waiting for him to tell her something but just mouthed 'nobody we know' an she nodded but didn't continue where he stopped her. She instead began to wait for him to get off the phone. "You're telling me this why?" Jake finally asked and Erica smacked his chest but not hard.  
"I have Scott with me and we're going to the preserve to search for the other half of the body, I'm calling to invite you to join us" was Stiles' answer and Jake rolled his eyes and glanced at Erica to see her inspecting her hands before he sighed.  
"Alright, come pick me up" at his answer Erica shot her head up and stared at him with a questioning look. Before Stiles could say anything else he added "only because if I don't tag along you'll most likely do something stupid and someone will get hurt. Plus, who knows what's out there and being the only hunter in our group I'm your best defense against anything that will try to kill you."  
"That's true" Erica whispered lowly with a knowing nod before sliding off the table and grabbing her towel. "I'm going to grab a shower and a snack before getting some sleep" she whispered in his free ear followed by a kiss on the check before she turned and made her way out of his basement/training area.  
He watched her go ignoring whatever Stiles was saying on the phone though he could tell it wasn't directed to him but Scott who was more than likely agreeing with Jake while Stiles tried to argue.  
"Fine" Stiles said with a sigh before adding "we'll be there in about twenty" and hanging up. At hearing the call end Jake locked his phone before making his way up the stairs and up to his room to catch a quick shower and grab his hunting bow.  
\---  
Scott and Stiles had just pulled up to Jakes house just as Jake exited the front door wearing his usual dark brown leather jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. He held his hunting bow in one hand and quill of arrows in the other. Scott moved to the back seat vacating the passenger seat so Jake could sit.  
"Erica spending the night?" Scott asked from the backseat after Jake opened the door, although he already knew the answer he just wanted to make conversation.  
"Yeah, we had just finished our training session when Stiles called" Jake replied as he handed Scott his bow and quill so he could put them in the backseat before situating himself in the passenger seat.  
"You guys were...." Stiles moved his eyebrows up and down a few times before fake making out with himself.  
"I bet that's the most action you've ever gotten" Jake stated with a smirk and Stiles only glared back at him while Scott was trying not to break out laughing in the backseat but it didn't last long before he let it out and Jake soon joined in.  
"I hate you guys" Stiles told them before shifting the jeep into drive and making his way back up the driveway and out the front gate as Jake pressed the close button on his gate remote. They continued to laugh for a few more minutes before eventually coming to a stop.  
\---  
When they finally reached their destination in the preserve some time later Stiles pulled off to the side of the road before killing the engine and all three of them piled out. When Stiles was looking for his flashlight that he always kept in his jeep Jake without Stiles knowing turned to Scott and held out a hunting knife confusing Scott.  
"Just in case something happens and we get seperated" he stated and Scott nodded. Best to be prepared.  
Scott grabbed the knife and put it in his pocket before Stiles came around the jeep holding his flashlight. "Alright, lets go boys" Stiles told them before leading the way.  
Jake made sure his quill of arrows was strapped firmly to his chest before following in tow behind Scott who in turn was walking behind Stiles. They trekked through the woods and Jake quickly caught up and began walking along side Scott who was starting to question what Stiles' plan was which as usual he didn't have one.  
"Maybe the severe ashmatic should be the one holding the flashlight" Scott said before stopping and pulling out his inhaler and shaking it before taking a pump followed by another.  
"You alright Scott?" Jake asked stopping a couple steps away while Stiles didn't seem to notice and continued walking. He placed his hand on Scott's back looking at his friend worriedly since he shouldn't be out in this climate and these walking hazards. "If you want to head back I'll go get Stiles and drag his ass out of here and we'll go home" he offered.  
"No, I'm fine. I'm alright, let's just get this over with" Scott replies as he goes to stand up straight while putting his inhaler away before taking a quick breath. "Let's go before he gets lost" he tells Jake who nods and the two get on their way though Stiles was a good ten yards away already.  
They do a small jog to catch up to their best friend and even jog up the small steep. Jake notices Stiles jump to the ground just as he reaches the top and when he reaches the top and sees why Stiles did what he did, he quickly follows but makes sure to pull Scott down with him.  
"Wh-" Scott was cut off by Jake covering his mouth with his hand. When Scott stared at him confused Jake put the index finger of his free hand up to his mouth gesturing for him to stay quiet. He then pointed to the scene a good twenty yards away and once Scott saw what he was pointing at he nodded.  
The three of them watched as the Sheriff's department and their K-9 units as well as a few State police officers like Stiles said their would be canvasing the aread looking for the other half of the body. Behind the row of officers you could see the M.E's(medical examiners) putting the part of the body they found which was the lower half from what they could tell into a body bag.  
"Let's get a closer look" Stiles quickly says before getting to his feet and jogging towards the edge of the row of officers though he wasn't paying attention and was heading for one of the K-9 units.  
After Jake and Scott got up to ran after Stiles was when Jake noticed what was about to happen and he quickly pushed Scott and himself behind a pair of trees just as they hear Stiles let out a frieghtened shout followed by a dog barking at him. They peeked out from behind the trees to see Stiles on his ass being growled at by a search dog and the two deputies pointing their guns at him.  
"Hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me" they heard the Sheriff's voice before he appeared from behind his deputies. "Do you listen in on all my phone calls?" He asked looking down curiously at his son.  
"No, not the boring ones" Stiles answered and the two boys hiding behind the trees rolled their eyes as his response. Once again Stiles said something without thinking and only seemed to dig a deeper hole for himself. "I mean no, I mean... dammit" he got sighed finally admitting defeat.  
"Where are your usual partners in crime?" The Sheriff asked crossing his arms with a questioningly look on his face.  
"Who Jake and Scott?" He asked dumbly but the Sheriff wasn't buying it. "Scott wanted to get a good nights rest for tryouts tomorrow and Jake was 'busy'" he emphasized busy and the Sheriff raised his eyebrows confused before it hit him. At his friends emplication Jake face palmed.  
"Jake, Scott you out there?!" They heard the Sheriff call as he shined his flashlight in their direction and scanning over the trees almost catching them before putting it down. "I'll be back" they heard him say which they guessed was to the deputies.  
They peeked out from behind the trees to see the sheriff pull Stiles off the ground before leading him away. The two friends quickly figured they would now have to walk home. Once again one of Stiles' great ideas screws them over.  
"Let's get out of here" Jake whispers over to Scott who nods in agreement and Jake leads the way though he makes a change in their direction knowing full well that if they went back to where Stiles parked they would get caught and that wasn't good.  
"This isn't the way we came" Scott whispered to him once he figured out Jake had changed their direction.  
"I know, but if we go back the way we came we'll reach the jeep before Stiles and more than likely get caught or after Stiles in which point his dad makes him leave and we get left behind. Either way the outcome isn't positive" Jake replies and looks at Scott over his shoulder who seems to review this in his head before sighing in confirmation.  
"Alright then" Scott simply states as he continues to follow Jake in their new direction not a single ounce worried, Jake grew up hunting in the preserve and knew it pretty well.  
\---  
They had been walking for a good fifteen minutes and five of those minutes was through dense forest with muggy air which was a bit difficult for Scott to breathe in. He pulled his inhaler and gave it a few quick shakes before taking a hit. Seeing Scott do this Jake figured he could give his friend a couple minutes to rest and catch his breath.  
"Take a break for a couple minutes and once you're feeling better we'll continue" Jake says as he starts looking around trying to see if he could fine an easier path to take for Scott's sake when he picked up the scent of death and began looking around. He was broken from his search when he heard a sound that almost sounded just like thunder and the ground started shaking causing his eyes to go wide.  
Scott confused by the sound and the shaking of the ground was about to ask Jake what it was but didn't get the chance since before he could turn and ask, he was tackled to the ground behind a fallen tree by said friend. Just as he was about to question what Jake was doing a herd of deer jumped over them landing inches away from them but just continued on their merry way. 'Stampede' was the first word that came into his mind.  
"Thanks" he muttered after he saw the last deer jump over the tree and run off into the dark.  
"Don't mention it" Jake replied before he jumped up onto his feet before helping Scott to his feet which Jake had no trouble in doing so and it always amazed Scott. Jake wasn't a big muscular guy but he had enormous strength.  
Scott then realized his hand that was carrying his inhaler was now empty and he pulled out his phone and unlocked it before using the screens brightness to light up as much floor as he could as he started his search. He combed his free hand through the leaf covered ground but kept coming up empty.  
Jake was about to ask what his friend was doing before said friend let out a cry of fear and backpedalled a few steps unaware of the small steep behind him. Jake noticed it but wasn't fast enough to stop Scott who ended stepping on the edge and slipped which caused him fall back and roll down the steep.  
"Scott!" Jake shouted before running to the edge but was relieved to see his free getting up uninjured.  
"I'm alright!" Scott called back. "I found the body!" He shouted and Jake looked to where Scott last pointed the light before falling. There on the ground being illuminated by what little moon light broke through the top of the trees was the dead upper body of a person he once thought of as a sister. A person he thought died years ago.  
"Laura" he whispered unaware of the tear rolling down his left cheek. He then had a flashback of the girl years ago when she was alive, rebellious, but also sweet and very alive.  
He was immediately pulled from his thoughts when a cry of pain reached his ears and he looked over the edge to see a large dark furred creature biting into Scott's side. Thinking quickly he drew an arrow from his quill and drew it back on his bow before releasing it. It cut through the air at high speeds before lodging itself in the creatures right shoulder causing it to release Scott in order for it to cry out in pain.  
It then reached back with a large clawed hand and ripped the arrow out of its shoulder before turning to stare up at him. Once Jake saw its crimson red eyes realization of what it was hit him but instead of being shocked by it he pushed the emotion aside in favor of keeping Scott alive and drew another arrow before drawing it back and releasing it.  
The arrow cut through the air faster than he knew the creature could react and it lodged itself in creatures right pectoral causing it to cry out in pain again. It tore the arrow out before turning tail and running off into the shadows. Jake quickly slid down the steep and ran over to Scott who was looking at the bite wound in his side.  
"What the fuck was that thing?!" Scott shouted and Jake could see the fear in his friends eyes.  
"We'll figure that out later, right now let's just get the fuck out of here" was Jakes answers as he pulled Scott in the direction he knew the road was in. The two ran non-stop until the reached the center of the road in record time. Though their relief at exiting the woods was short lived as a car swerved nearly missing them before it continued on its way. "Asshole!" Jake shouted after the car.  
"What do we do now?" Scott asked completely out of breath though luckily he wasn't having an asthma attack.  
"We get to my house, clean you up and from there we'll figure the rest out" Jake answered before pulling out his phone and calling the one person he knew would answer at this time. When they did "hey we got into some trouble, meet us on ridge road" was all he said before hanging up. "Let's go" he pulled Scott in the direction of Ridge road was in and the sound of a wolf howling kept them on edge.  
Unaware to Scott at the sound of the howl Jake's eyes went completely black for a split second before returning to normal.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake observes Scott at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also, for the lack of detail.

Chapter 2: School  
In the morning while Scott was in the shower after getting some sleep, Jake was downstairs with Erica eating breakfast and discussing the events that occurred the night before which Jake filled Erica in on with great detail. Erica had just finished pouring herself and Jake coffee before she sat down to eat her food which was French toast with oatmeal and it had Jake's grandmothers secret recipe which made the flavor explode in her mouth.  
"Well he survived the night... So are you going to tell him what's going to happen to him?" She asked before placing a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. Even though the flavor usually made her moan in delight other things were of more importance.  
Erica was the only person Jake had told about the supernatural not to mention she was also the only person beside the Hales, a certain veterinarian, and his parents that knew his secret. She had been his friend since birth and girlfriend for going on three years so Jake confided in her and she wasn't afraid of him. She knew he would never hurt her. Also, they found out that his blood could help her seizures which was a plus.  
"I don't know, I mean how do you tell one of your best friends he's going to become a supernatural creature?" Jake asked before placing a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. He looked up at Erica to see her giving him her 'really' look. "Listen you were a different case, I mean you weren't on the verge of turning into a creature of the night" he told her while pointing his spoon at her.  
"Jake he's one of your best friends, you have to tell him. Especially, since the full moon is on Friday and who knows how he'll react to it" she told him. "What are you going to do kidnap him on Friday and chain him up without him knowing it's you?" She asked jokingly before placing another spoonful into her mouth.  
When Jake didn't reply she looked over at him to see him actually thinking about it. "You are not going to kidnap and chain him up" she told him matter of factly.  
"Well it's better than waiting around for him to shift and hurt somebody" he told her with resolve and she just looked down playing with her breakfast knowing he was right. "Look, we'll give him the week and see how he handles all the changes, alright?" He asked as he reached over and grabbed her hand which caused her to look over at him, searching his eyes before nodding.  
The sound of Scott jogging down the stairs drew their attention and they quickly dropped the subject and acted normally. Scott took a deep inhale before releasing it with a satisfied sigh.  
"Grandma's secret recipe?" He asked looking at Jake who put on a smile and nodded. Scott then walked over to the stove to see they had left him some in the pot. Grandma's secret recipe was the only way he'd eat oatmeal. Mama McCall questioned her cooking when he constantly rejected her oatmeal but when she tried Grandma's recipe she fell in love with it as well.  
The three of them ate breakfast as they discussed what happened and what Scott wanted to do. When he said he felt fine enough to go to school they each grabbed their things and headed to Jake's new car which took him six months to finish. The reasons being the parts were hard to find, school, homework, and cross country practice. Dating Erica wasn't a reason because she usually helped him out and they made a date of it.  
"Have you finished the Shelby yet?" Scott asked as they walked through the door entering the garage, though he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the beautiful machine sitting their absolutely spotless and fully constructed.  
"What do you think?" Jake asked giving Scott a large smile before walking over towards the car letting out a low chuckle at his friends facial expression. He walked over to his navy blue with black stripes '67 Shelby GT 500 which had brand new tires as well as new rims that shined bright with the glow of the garage lights.  
"It's beautiful" Scott whispered lowly still staring at the vehicle in amazement. "I can't believe you built it" he added before walking over to the beautiful piece of machinery and began examining every inch of it.  
"I had some help" Jake replied as he wrapped his arms around Erica from behind and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle and turn her head to give him a chaste kiss. "Let's get you home and to school before we're late on our first day back" he stated as he opened the driver side door and gestured for Scott to get into the backseat from his side before walking over to the passenger side door, opening it and holding it open until Erica sat down and he closed it.  
Once Jake was in his seat he put the key in the ignition and twisted it which caused the engine to sputter for a second before it roared to life causing them all to cheer and let the engine rumble for a minute. Jake then used the garage remote as well as the gate remote and once the door was fully open he threw the car in drive and sped down his driveway and off of the property.  
\----  
When they reached the McCall residence a good fifteen minutes later they dropped off Scott just as Mama McCall was getting home. Before she could question his whereabouts and not lecture him for not informing her Scott handed his mother a thermostat and told her what it contained. Once she heard what it was all was forgiven and the mother-son duo entered their house.  
Jake and Erica made a quick stop at Erica's house to pick up her backpack before making their way to school and arriving just as Scott did and parked next to Stiles' jeep. Once they exited the exited his car Jake noticed everyone was staring at his vehicle but just shrugged them off as he walked to the front where he and Erica entwined their hands together and walked over to Stiles.  
"Bro you finally finished the Shelby?" His friend asked him while staring in amazement at his new car. Jake just nodded but waved off Stiles' next question as Scott walked up to them and Stiles' attention was stolen. "Dude let's see it" he gestured for Scott to lift his shirt which he did. "Wow" Stiles muttered before reaching to touch it but Scott smacked his hand away. "Do you see what did it?"  
Just as Scott was about to answer Jakes phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text from Danny. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.   
'Coach wants to see us in his office. Now' it read and Jake showed Erica who gave him a kiss on the check letting him know she was going to stay here with their friends because Erica was not just Jakes girlfriend, she was also their friend. He was going to tell his friends he was going but they seemed too into their conversation so he just left.  
He made his way through the school and its occupants in order to reach Coach's office where he was waiting in the doorway with Danny and Jackson(who he hated) already there. Coach stepped aside letting him in before closing the door and walking over to his desk.  
"This won't take long guys, just wanted to let you all know you can take it easy at tryouts today" these words confused the three in the room and they gave each other questioning looks well Jake and Jackson gave Danny looks but he just shrugged and they turned back to coach who opened up one of his drawers and pulled out three red arm bands.  
"Coach those are starting bands" Danny pointed out and coach rolled his eyes before handing each of them one.  
"Exactly, if you all think I'm letting the three best players from last years team that led us to a State Championship go then you're surely mistaken" Coach told them before walking back over to his door and opening it. "Now get your asses to class" he instructed and they all piled out of his office and headed for their classes.  
Jake was going to meet up with Erica but he ran into Scott and Stiles who told him she headed to class early to get a good seat so he ended up walking with them to their first period class which happen to be English. When the bell rang and they all got situated in their seats Jake made sure to keep an eye on Scott.  
After a couple minutes he saw Scott look around the classroom appearing to be looking for something and when looked at him Jake gestured with his head what was going on but Scott shook his head not knowing the answer himself. He then watched as Scott looked outside and narrowed his eyes at something in confusion.  
Jake followed Scott's line of sight to a girl sitting outside on one of the benches as she appeared to be talking on the phone while searching through her bag. Jake figured if Scott was listening intently he probably should to.  
"I have everything but a pen" he heard her say before a pair of footsteps approached her and it happened to be the Vice Principal. "Mom I got to go. Love you" she says before hanging up the phone just as the V.P arrives in front of her.  
"Allison Argent?" He asks and she nods confirming it was her. "Follow me" he instructed her before walking away.   
After that Jake pulled out of listening in and turned back to the front only to see Scott more than likely following her movements throughout the school which somehow ended right outside their door. Reason why he figured this was simple, there was a knock on the door where Scott stopped following.  
The teacher walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the girl Scott saw outside and the V.P who told the teacher about her being a new student before stepping aside and letting her enter. After that the V.P left and the teacher introduced her revealing her name as Allison Argent.  
Jake could smell a scent he hadn't in a long time(well other than when he was with Erica) and it was coming from Scott. It was love. He smiled at the thought of his friend finally seeing someone in that light and watched as she took the seat in front of Scott and pretended to scavenge through her bag looking for what was probably a pen but Jake knew she'd come up empty.  
She turned around to ask Scott if he had an extra pen but she didn't get to due to the fact that Scott was already holding out his only pen to her. She smiled at him and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before accepting the pen and turning around. Knowing his friend didn't have another pen Jake pulled out one of his extras and passed it to Scott who looked confused but accepted it nonetheless.  
When the end of the day came around they were all gathered at Stiles' locker and talking well everyone except Scott who was staring at Allison and when she got approached by Lydia he was more than likely eavesdropping. Though, it wasn't like he could control it what so ever.  
"Can somebody tell me how the new girl has been all of five minutes and is already in Lydia's clique?" One of Scott and Stiles' friend that he didn't know the name of asked as she appeared out of nowhere. Scott was still staring unaware of the world around him.  
"She's hot, beautiful people tend to herd together" Stiles answered with a shrug as he glanced over mostly just to see Lydia. "Yup" he whispered before finishing up with his locker and the girl walked away.  
"Well not all beautiful people" Jake said cheekily just before he kissed Erica's forehead and she smacked him playfully on the chest but didn't bother to break from his hold until he said his next words. "Well, it's time to head to tryouts" she then pulled away but didn't let go of his hand. "Let's go lover boy" he said before grabbing Scott's shoulder and dragging him to the locker room with Stiles in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, hope it's not too bad though. Until Next Time.


	3. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys at their first day of tryouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for any grammar mistakes. My work has only been read by my friend and she never points them out. So therefore I have no beta reader.

Chapter 3: Tryouts  
(Short Chapter)

"Alright boys lets get warmed up!" Coach said with a smile on his face before blowing his whistle loudly. Scott flinched at the sound but luckily nobody was paying attention to him, well except for Allison who was attending because of Lydia, though she didn't pay his flinch much mind, considering coach was standing beside him.

After their stretches and a few warm-up laps coach told them it was time for drills, well for everyone except Jake. "Collins, take a few laps" the reason for this being the fact that Jake was late on his first day back. Coach was insane, funny as heck, undefeated in an argument with any student, and not to mention insane. Having to point it out twice says a lot but he was also one for being on time and wasn't one to accept tardiness especially from his players.

"How many coach?" Jake asked as he put his gear down on the bench beside Stiles since he wouldn't be needing it.

"Until I say to stop" Coach replied before blowing his whistle at him. Jake rolled his eyes before jogging over to the track and began jogging at a quick but steady pace. If he wanted he could run almost all day and still have enough energy to go out and about. His stamina was much larger than a humans and almost two times the size of a werewolves.

"McCall you're on goal" coach said as he then turned to Scott and shoved the goalie gear into his chest. Scott grabbed it but looked at coach confused.

"Coach, Danny's goalie" he informed coach who just rolled his eyes.

"I know, but the boys need to score some shots to build up their confidence. Now go McCall" coach told him and Scott sighed before grabbing the gear and putting it on as he made his way over to the goal and getting situated into a prepared stance.

"This isn't going to go well" Stiles muttered to himself as he chewed on the nail of his thumb as his eyes focused in on Scott.

Coach blew his whistle signaling for the drill to begin which was followed by the first person in line to pick up the ball and move it around in his net a bit before launching it at Scott. Everyone expected it for Scott to miss and the ball to go right into the goal but instead Scott moved quickly and caught the ball.  
Jake noticed this and slowed his pace to watch Scott catch the next shot. He knew the rest of Scotts abilities were coming in and it wouldn't be long before he also started feeling the pull of the moon. He then picked up his pace ignoring the rest of the shots until he saw Jackson push is way to the front of the line and pick up a ball.

At this Jake stopped in his tracks and walked over to the bench and stood beside Stiles who was sitting. He glanced at Stiles who glanced back at him before they went back to watching Scott.

Jackson then took a few steps and drew back his lacrosse stick before shifting his body to the left and threw his stick forward launching the ball at the net. To the normal eye the ball would appear moving at high speeds but to Jake as well as Scott the ball was moving as if it were in slow motion. Scott easily caught the ball and when he did Jake, Stiles, Erica, and Lydia cheered for Scott louder than everyone else did.

Jake watched Jackson turned to look at Lydia and followed his line of sight only to see the strawberry blonde love of Stiles' life shrug at his gaze before sitting back down. He then turned back around and smiled as Scott did a little victory dance.

"Collins get your ass in here and make a goal. If you do your exempt from the first pop quiz!" Coach shouted and Jake grinned at Scott who looked a bit scared. He grabbed his gear and put it on as he made his way onto the field and to the front of the line.

He picked up a ball and moved it around a bit in the next before taking a couple steps and launching it at the goal moving at high speeds. Jake could see Scott's shocked/confused face at the sight of the ball moving faster than all the others as he moved the net to catch the ball but he was too slow and the ball hit the goals net signaling he scored.

Jake didn't celebrate instead he jogged over to Scott who had his head down and patted his helmet getting his attention. "Hey, you can't always win. Sometimes, you got to lose to understand what winning means. Take this as a lesson on what you need to improve and work on it. Stay positive" he told Scott who looked up at him with grateful eyes. "Plus, maybe one day you can be as great as me" he joked smirking at his friend who only smiled back before chuckling. 

"You guys done over there?!" Coach shouted and Jake only gave him a thumbs up before turning to look at him. "Everyone gather round, it's time to scrimmage to see who is going to stay on this team!" Coach instructed and they all did as he told them. 

"Collins, McCall, Jackson, and Danny you guys will be on one team as well as a few others while the other team will be made of those not chosen for team A" coach added after everyone gathered around him. He then blew his whistle before assigning the rest of the players to teams. All except for Stiles and Isaac Lahey who were benchwarmers. Stiles because he was a good information guy and Isaac because he didn't really stick out.

After a few go rounds and Scott showing off his new abilities which he was still unaware of, got was called over by coach and was told he made first line. Excited by the news Scott jogged over to Jake and told him and they knocked helmets.

"Atta boy" he told Scott with a large smile. He was happy for his friend, although he made first line because he was a werewolf Jake was sure his friend would've made it even if he weren't one, Scott had put in the work and deserved it more than anyone. Werewolf abilities be damned. "I'll pick up a couple boxes of Mario's pizza and their wings that you love so much and we'll celebrate" he told his friend whose smile grew larger and nodded.

The rest of practice was just scrimmaging and after practice Jake kept to his word and picked up a couple boxes of pizza and wings and headed over to Scott's where they all had their own celebration and enjoyed the food while watching Blade. When Scott and Stiles began arguing about whether it was possible that vampires and werewolves existed he was lucky Erica was asleep or she would have nudged him and pushed him to say something or she would've made a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even though it was off script from the show. How do you guys like Jake and Erica's relationship so far? Hope you like it. Until Next Time... I know everyone is a bit ooc.


	4. You Did This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake hears Laura wasn't the only one who came back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: You Did This!

The next day was normal well as normal as it could be when you're friend is a freshly turned werewolf and doesn't know it plus the fact that someone you thought was dead but was really alive though is now actually dead. Jake kept his mind off all that as much as he could to pay attention in class but they were one day closer to the full moon and was still concerned on how Scott would react.

The day only seemed to get worse when at lunch Scott and Stiles told him about the events that occurred that morning when they went searching for Scott's lost inhaler and who they encountered while on their search. When he heard the persons name his eyes shifted over to Erica who was looking at him concerned. She knew how he despised that name and its owner.

"I wonder what Derek Hale is doing back in town, what do you think?" Stiles asked and at that question and hearing the name again Jake crushed the apple he was eating squishing the juice out of it. "Jake you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Without a verbal response Jake stood up and grabbed his plate as well as his bag before walking over to the trashcan and disposing of his food before walking out of the cafeteria. He was halfway down the hall heading for the door when running footsteps reached his ears and a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

He was lucky it was Erica due to the fact that by her facial expression he could tell that his eyes had turned. "Don't" was all she said and Jake knew what she meant but pushed it aside before turning around and continuing on his way. "You know she wouldn't want you to do this" she called out to him and he stopped in his tracks. "He's all she has left whether she knows or not. Don't take that away from her" she added staring at his back.

"I'm doing this for her, for them" he responded looking back at her over his shoulder. "He took them from me, took her from us. He deserves his" that last part sent a chill down his spine at how primal his voice sounded. "Get a ride with Stiles, I'll see you later" was the last thing he said before he continued to walk towards the doors.

"Just think about it" he heard her whisper just before he exited the doors.

He made his way over to his car and got in before pulling out his spot and out of the parking lot before making his way down the street not really knowing where he was going to go. In fact as soon as he left the parking lot he sort of black out and when he came to he was standing before the Hale graves. Talia, Alexander, etc. when his eyes landed on three certain gravestones he stared and ran his eyes over each letter and number. When he went over Laura's again the images of her dead body in the preserve flashed through his mind. Then when he looked over Derek's all he saw was the Hale house up in flames. Finally his eyes landed on the smallest of the three tombstones and shed a tear.

'Cora Hale' he said her name in his head and all he could think about was holding her as she cried her eyes out against his chest. She had her hands over her ears trying to block out the sounds of their pained screams and cries for help. His arms were firmly gripped around her making sure she didn't try to run for the house and get hurt.

After she had cried herself to sleep he remembered a certain Hale emissary who was now just a veterinarian now appearing before him and taking Cora away. Promising to send her somewhere far away and safe but Jake had to agree to never tell anyone. That was the last time her saw her and he kept that promise until one night he spilt it all out to Erica who spent the rest of the night in his arms.

Unaware of how much time had passed and how dark the sky grew with rain clouds he was broken from his memories when a hand grabbed his shoulder. At the unfamiliar grip he quickly turn around grabbing the hand in the process and twisting it until it was in painful positon.

"Jake it's me Isaac" at the familiar voice Jake let Isaac's hand go and said boy stood up straight holding his wrist.

"Sorry" Jake whispered.

"It's okay, it isn't broken. Forgot you knew how to hurt people that way" Isaac shrugged it off as he rubbed his wrist. "I just wanted to tell you we're closing up for the night due to the incoming storm. Also, to tell you coach was pissed when you weren't at practice today. You okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for telling me and you might want to put some ice on that for a bit" he replied before turning and walking over to his car. He got in and began driving heading for the one place he swore he would never go to again, but it was also the only place he could think of where 'he'd' be.  
\----

When he pulled up the house it had begun to rain heavily and even as the rain poured down the light of his high beams still lit up part of the house. He put his phone and wallet on the passenger seat before climbing out of his car and closing the door while leaving it on. He turned his gaze from window to window until he saw a flash of blue light up in the part he knew as the living room.

'There you are' Jake thought to himself before crossing the distance between his car and the front steps quickly. Once he was up the stairs and standing before the door he reached for the nob but stopped when images of the house set ablaze flashed through his mind.

Subconsciously his hand lowered itself away from the doorknob but Jake shook his head of the images quickly pushed the door opened and entered the house before his mind could stop him. He walked over to where he knew was the living room and once he stepped in he noticed 'him' standing at the other end.

"This is private property, I suggest you leave before I make you kid" 'he' informed him and Jake just kept an empty face. He sized 'him' up and figured they were both about the same height and physique. "This is your final warning" 'he' stated more firmly as well as made his glare more firm. 'He' took a step towards Jake to remove him from the property like he said he would but Jakes next words stopped him.

"You don't remember me do you?" Jake asked after 'he' didn't seem to remember him. 'He' narrowed his eyes at Jake and looked him up and down and Jake knew 'he' was wondering to himself if he should.

"Who are you?" 'He' asked once he figured he didn't know him or if he even should.

"Last time we saw each other I was younger as were you and your sister was one of my best friends at the time. Though, you never liked me being around her. You thought I wasn't good enough to hangout with Cora or to even know your family" he gritted out the end at the fact that he saw images of that night.

"Jake?" 'He' asked and his defensive stance vanished. "You're alive?" Confusion filled his eyes. "I thought you were dead" he took a step towards Jake, but took it back when Jake gave a growl. "I thoug-" 'He' didn't get to finish for Jake closed the gap between them quickly and slammed into 'him' sending him through a wall into the next room.

"You did this Derek!" Jake shouted and his eyes turned black but didn't allow his body to shift.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked getting up as he cleaned himself off and was holding back his shift. "I didn't do anything."

"This!" Jake shouted his voice now deeper as he gestured to the house. "This is on you, this is all because of you!" Derek took a step back at the accusation avoiding the teens gaze, because he knows it's true. "That's right Derek I know who lit the fire that night and I know who she was to you. They're all dead because of you!" Jake shouted and before Derek could look back up he felt a pair of hands grab his jacket that then threw him and seconds later he crashed through a window and landed on the muddy ground as rain poured down on him.

Jake jumped through the window and walked over to the down Derek and grabbed him from the back of his jacket collar and yanked it tossing him towards the nearest tree. Derek flew through the air again and when he impacted against the tree Derek cried in pain before falling to the ground. He looked up and over to his previous position where Jake now stood looking at him with an intent to kill.

"Jake stop you don't know what you're doing" Derek said as he stood up and leaned back against the tree and watched as Jake took a step towards him. Once he realized Jake wasn't going to stop he charged at him only for Jake to catch him before lifting him up and body slamming him into the ground splashing up water. 

'When angry he can be unstoppable, not even an alpha can beat him' his mothers words rang in his head remembering when his mother told the pack after experiencing Jakes rage for the first time. It took almost the entire pack to control him.

"You killed them!" Jake shouted before said teen got to his knees and wrapped his hand around Derek's throat and began choking the life out of him. Derek struggled against Jake's grasp but it was proving to be of no use.

"I'm... Sorry" Derek choked out looking into Jakes eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen" that's when he heard it. He heard the sorrow in Derek's voice, the guilt, he can see it in the wolfs eyes. Jake then realized Derek has lived every day of his life knowing he got his family that he was too blinded to see what was really happening back then. Derek was living in his own personal hell every day of his life.

'You know she wouldn't want you to do this... he's all she has left whether she knows or not. Don't take that away from her... Just think about it' Erica's word played in his mind and when he felt Derek's struggle weaken he removed his hand from said mans throat who then turned over onto his knees and began coughing harshly as he gasped for air.

"I'm sorry" Jake whispered lowly though with wolf hearing Derek heard it even over the sound of his coughing and before he could look back up at Jake the sound of the Shelby's engine roaring caused him to look over and see the car reverse making a quick U-turn before peeling out down the muddy road.  
\---

When Jake arrived at home he walked into his house only to see Erica sitting on the stairs waiting for him in one of his shirts and a pair of her pajama bottoms. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he answered them with a shake of his head and she sighed in relief understanding that he didn't kill Derek.

Jake walked over to Erica and knelt in front of her and put his half dried head on her thighs and rested there a good minute before lifting his head and looking into her eyes and said to her "I could have killed him, I almost did, but your words stopped me... you stopped me" with a trembling voice that was on the verge of breaking.

At hearing how broken he sounded Erica pulled him to her chest and wrapped her arms around him not caring that his still wet clothes were soaking into hers as he wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head and just held him as he held her gently afraid that he would hurt her.

"Let's get you showered and into bed" she whispered to him as she moved to stand and gently pulled him with her before leading him upstairs to his room and though they weren't hugging anymore she had his hand grasped in hers. That night she spent it in his arms and he didn't once let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you all thought. I had my doubts about the chapter but posted it anyway. Should I change it and make it longer?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all were able to enjoy the chapter and would like me to continue. Leave a comment about what you thought. If it's a bad comment try not to be too cruel.


End file.
